


Every night she wished

by QueenOfALotOfDifferentWorlds



Category: All - probably
Genre: Kind of Poetry, Maybe - Freeform, but this came to me and it just felt right, do you ever wished to be in the story, have you ever wished to be part of somethings important?, its not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfALotOfDifferentWorlds/pseuds/QueenOfALotOfDifferentWorlds
Summary: Do you know the longing to be in your favorite stories? The pain that you are stuck in this reality?I tried to put it in words.I hope you enjoy!





	Every night she wished

Every night she wished for an adventure  
Gazing at the stars she wished for a meaning  
A battle against fire and death  
A battle for victory and hope  
Every night she wished to have a purpose

Every day her wish was granted  
But instead of fighting dragons  
She learned to find meaning in her daily works  
To fight against her villains and demons  
However smal or big they were

But every night she wished for her quest  
And as she matured she realized  
She wouldn’t survive a battle like she wished for  
She couldn’t hold a sword or bow  
She didn’t know how to fight  
She knew if her wish would be granted she would die 

And every night she wished for her miracle  
Knowing she wouldn’t be the heroine  
Knowing she would be just a minor healer  
A Taverne Girl  
A soldier dying before the battle would be won

Every night she wished for an adventure  
To be part of something meaningful and big  
A fight against fire and death  
A fight for victory and hope 

Every night she wished for her adventure  
If it wouldn’t come to her  
She would make her own destiny


End file.
